btsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
BTS Universe
thumb|286px|BTS Universe (BU) Logo seit 2017 Das BTS Universe oder auch Bangtan Universe, Kurzform BU war ursprünglich als "The Most Beautiful Moment in Life series", "Hwa Yang Yeon Hwa-Serie" oder "HYYH-Serie" bekannt, bis der offizielle Name und das Logo 2017 festgelegt wurden. Das BTS Universe ist ein südkoreanisches Medien-Franchise, welches von Big Hit Entertainment in Zusammenarbeit mit BTS produziert wird. Das BTS Universe ist ein fiktives Universum, welches eine Story über sieben Freunde erzählt und auf den sieben Mitgliedern von BTS basiert. Das heißt, dass die sieben fiktionalen Charaktere aus dem BU von den Bandmitglieder der Bangtan Boys inspiriert wurden. Daher haben die Charaktere aus dem BTS Universe die Geburtsnamen der BTS Mitglieder und auch die Reihenfolge des Alters ist die gleiche wie innerhalb der Band. In der BU Story geht es zum Beispiel um Themen wie Unfälle, Verlust, Tod, Selbstmord, Missbrauch, Trennung, Geheimnisse, Lügen, Albträume, Gewalt, Armut, die Suche nach sich selbst, Erkrankungen oder auch psychische Erkrankungen. Freundschaft, Liebe und die Suche nach der Map of the Soul sind weitere Dinge, die im BTS Universe ein Thema sind. Aber auch die Möglichkeit in die Vergangenheit reisen zu können spielt eine Rolle, um so geschehene bzw. schlimme Dinge/Fehler zu verändern. Daher kommt auch der Butterfly Effect im BTS Universe vor, weswegen man immer wieder einen Schmetterling im BU sieht. Aber auch weiße Lilien kommen im BTS Universe immer wieder vor, besonders im Zusammenhang mit Seokjin. Big Hit begann die Geschichte nicht nur in den Musikvideos mit der Band zu erzählen, sondern auch in Tagebucheinträgen bzw. Kurzgeschichten (The Notes), die den Alben beigelegt wurden oder Büchern oder Webtoons oder Kurzfilme. So Verband Big Hit Entertainment den K-Pop mit verschiedenen Medien und erschuf so ein Medien-Franchise. Big Hit und BTS starteten das Bangtan Universe mit dem im April 2015 erschienen Musikvideo „I Need U“, welches zu der BTS Era „The Most Beautiful Moment In Life“ gehört. Nicht alle Dinge von BTS gehören zum Universe, daher werden von Big Hit Entertainment die Dinge die zum BU gehören gekennzeichnet. Die Kennzeichnung von Big Hit Entertainment über Dinge die zum BU gehören, sieht bei YouTube folgendermaßen aus: Oder Das BU Logo wird wie zum Beispiel auf dem Buch The Most Beautiful Moment In Life: The Notes 1 gedruckt. Story des BU: Sieben Jungs. Beste Freunde. Ihre Schicksale sind miteinander verflochten durch die guten Zeiten die Sie zusammen hatten, aber auch durch die harten Zeiten. Da sie getrennte Wege gegangen sind, haben Sie als Folge davon sehr gelitten. Wenn für die Jungs alles verloren zu sein scheint, bekommt man manchmal eine besondere Chance. Denn Seokjin kann nun in der Zeit zurück kehren, um seinen Freunden zu helfen, die Fehler zu beheben, die sie auf diesen Weg geführt haben. Er wird alles tun, um sie zu retten, aber kann er es schaffen? Oder ist er zu spät? Beschreibung aus dem BTS Webtoon „The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Pt.0: Save Me “. Liste der von Big Hit Entertainment gekennzeichneten Dinge aus dem BTS Universe: Bezug zum BU: thumb|278x278px|BU - Seokjin mit den Smeraldo BlumenFolgende Dinge spielen auch im BTS Universe in eine Rolle: Die Twitter Accounts und der Naver Blog und der Instagram Account über Smeraldo. * https://twitter.com/flowersmeraldo * https://twitter.com/smeraldo_books?lang=de * https://blog.naver.com/testesso_eng * https://www.instagram.com/flowersmeraldo/ Der BTS Song "The Truth Untold", von ihrem Album Love Yourself: Tear, erschienen 2018, er erzählt die Geschichte von der Smeraldo Blume. Die Bedeutung der Smeraldo Blume ist, dass man die Wahrheit nicht sagen kann. Info: Smeraldo ist keine echte Blume. Aber die Blume besitzt eine Geschichte und diese ist auf dem Naver Blog zu finden. Seokjin bestellt in den LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel Kurzfilmen und in den 花樣年華 The Notes für das Mädchen die Smeraldo Blumen, da Seokjin in der Zeit zurückreist, wird er die Blumen für das Mädchen nie vorbestellen, so mit passiert ihr der Unfall nicht. Auf dem Smeraldo Books Twitter Accout wurden Posts über die Veröffentlichung der Bücher die zum BU gehören gemacht, wie zum Beispiel: Dem Buch The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: The Notes 1 und dem Webtoon The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Pt.0 Zusatz Informationen: Der FAKE LOVE' Official Teaser 1 beginnt mit folgendem Satz: „Magic Shop“ ist eine psychodramatische Technik, die Angst gegen eine positive Einstellung eintauscht. (Magic Shop existiert in der Vorstellung und ist eine geistige Rehabilitation; BTS haben einen Song der „Magic Shop “ heißt, er erschien 2018 auf dem Love Yourself: Tear Album.) Und in dem FAKE LOVE' Official Teaser 1 Video tauschen die Jungs Gegenstände um. Aber nicht alle Gegenstände sind zu erkennen. Gegenstände aus dem Teaser: Seokjin: Earphones - ? Yoongi: ? - gelber Lolli Hoseok: Snickers - Geburtstagskuchen Namjoon: Scherbe eines Spiegels auf dem steht: „ I must survive.“ - Haargummi Jimin: Bild von einem Wald (Flower Arboretum) - Regenschirm Taehyung: ? - schwarzer Rucksack Jungkook: ? - Schlüssel Folgende Dinge weißen eine Ähnlichkeit zum BU auf: Es tauchen immer wieder Ähnlichkeiten in BTS Videos zum BU auf, die aber nicht offiziell ein Teil des BTS Universe sind. * No More Dream MV: Viele Titel von BTS-Songs sind im Hintergrund zu sehen. Außerdem ist der Schmetterlingseffekt an der Tafel im Hintergrund zu sehen. Desweiteren befindet sich ein Klavier immer mal wieder im Hintergrund. * Boy In Luv MV: Momente in der Schule, ähnlich wie in 花樣年華 The Notes. * Danger Official MV: Eine Szene, in der Taehyung sich die Haare schneidet, ist in WINGS Short Film # 3: STIGMA zu sehen, sowie andere Momente, die mit den The Notes zusammenhängen. * BTS Live Trilogy Episode I: BTS Begins VCRs: Hier gibt es Verbindungen zum Webtoon The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Pt.0 und The Most Beautiful Moment in Life The Notes. * BTS Live Trilogy Episode II: The Red Bullet VCRs: Hier gibt es eine Verbindung zu den BTS Live Trilogy Episode I: BTS Begins VCRs und zu dem Webtoon The Most Beautiful Moment in Life Pt.0 . * The Most Beautiful Moment in Life' Part 1 Comeback Trailer: In diesem Video ist die Brücke zu sehen, auf der Hoseok im Musikvideo I Need U zusammenbricht. * FOR YOU Official MV: Es sind alle 7 im Geheimversteck in der Schule zu sehen. Namjoon sieht man an einer Tankstelle arbeiten und Taehyung sieht man in einem Supermarkt arbeiten, wie im BU. * The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 2 'Never Mind' Comeback Trailer: In diesem Video ist ein Schmetterling zu sehen, dieser erinnert an den Schmetterlingseffekt der im BU eine Rolle spielt. * 봄날 (Spring Day) Official MV: In diesem Musikvideo sind zwei Jungkooks zu sehen, ähnlich wie die beiden Jimins in Blood Sweat and Tears - Japanese Ver. * BTS Live Trilogy Episode III: The Wings Tour VCRs: Hier gibt es eine Verbindung zu den BTS Live Trilogy Episode II: The Red Bullet VCRs und viele Verbindungen zu den Kurzfilmen von Wings. * DNA Official MV: In diesem Musikvideo sind bunte Strudel zu sehen, ähnlich wie in dem Musikvideo von Blood Sweat and Tears - Japanese Ver. * MMA 2019 VCR: Die Szene als die Jungs schlafen, ähnelt der Szene in I Need U. Außerdem enthalten die Szenen Objekte aus früheren BU-Inhalten, z. B. ein Feuerzeug. * MAP OF THE SOUL : 7 'Outro : Ego' Comeback Trailer: Hier sieht man Hoseok zusammenbrechen und im Krankenhaus, ähnlich wie im BU. Außerdem ist im Hintergrund ein Klavier zu sehen. RM über das BU: BU Videos von Fans auf YouTube Weitere Videos über das BTS Universe findet ihr hier. Bilder aus dem BU BTS Universe - Jin.jpg|BTS Universe - nur Seokjin am Strand BTS Universe - alle Freunde zusammen aber ohne Jin.jpg|BTS Universe - alle Freunde zusammen aber ohne Seokjin am Strand BTS Universe - alle Freunde zusammen.jpg|BTS Universe - alle Freunde zusammen am Strand BTS Universe - We can smile as long as we are together.JPG|BTS Universe - We can smile as long as we are together Weitere Bilder zum BU bzw. aus dem BU gibt es hier. BU Timeline Links Auf diesen englischsprachigen Seiten findet ihr weitere Informationen über das BU und die chronologische Timeline des BUs. * http://bucontentgui.de/ * https://bangtanuni.wordpress.com/bu-content/timeline/ Zur Timeline des BTS Fandom Wikis geht es hier weiter. BU kurze Charakter Infos: Die sieben Freunde in der fiktionalen BU Story haben viele glückliche Momente zusammen erlebt, in denen sie lächeln konnten und sind daher Freunde geworden. Aber ihre Leben sind nicht die einfachsten. Die Jungs haben sich in der Schule kennengelernt und sind Freunde geworden als sie alle zu spät in die Schule gekommen sind. Die Freunde haben für sich besondere Orte zum Beispiel: ein Geheimversteck in der Schule, NamJoons Container und den Strand. TXT Universe: thumb|250x250px|BU - Webtoon Save me - Seokjin mit der weißen Katzethumb|250x250px|TU - Musikvideo Nap of a Star - Yeonjun mit der weißen Katze im Waldthumb|250x250px|HYYH - Art Toy - weiße Katze - BUIm März 2019 gründete Big Hit die fünfköpfige K-Pop Boyband TXT (Tomorrow X Together). Auch in Zusammenarbeit mit TXT erschuf Big Hit ein TXT Universe (TU). Das TU basiert ebenfalls auf den Mitgliedern der Band und erzählt eine fiktive Geschichte. Auch in dem TU wurden die Charaktere von den Mitgliedern der Band inspiriert. Daher haben die Charaktere im TU die Geburtsnamen der Bandmitglieder. Und in einigen der Musikvideos von TXT wird die Geschichte des TUs erzählt. Das BTS Universe und das TXT Universe sind miteinander Verbindung. Aber sie haben unterschiedliche Konzepte und Geschichten. Bis jetzt ist nur eine weiße Katze mit einem blauen und einem grünen Auge in beiden Universen zu sehen. Im BU begegnet die weiße Katze Seokjin am Strand und im TU begegnet die weiße Katze Yeonjun im Wald. Außerdem kommt im BU in den The Notes (Tagebucheinträgen) ein kleiner Junge mit dem Namen Choi vor und drei Bandmitglieder von TXT heißen mit dem Nachnamen Choi. Kategorie:BTS Kategorie:BTS Universe